


Подразни облака кончиками пальцев

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Crossover, Lang Zhan!Park Seonghwa, M/M, MDZH!AU, PWP, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Wei Ying!Kim Hongjoong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Сонхва уже давно, целиком и полностью в Хонджуне. Если его спросят, когда это началось, то он ответит, что не может сказать точно. Просто в какой-то момент он посмотрел на Хонджуна совсем иначе, и понял, что влип.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 4





	Подразни облака кончиками пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020  
> для котика Хромо с огромной любовью! <'333  
> автор склоняет имя Сонхвы, потому что его текст - его правила. -,-

Сонхва уже давно, целиком и полностью в Хонджуне. Если его спросят, когда это началось, то он ответит, что не может сказать точно.

Просто в какой-то момент он посмотрел на Хонджуна совсем иначе, и понял, что влип. Кажется, это было шестнадцать лет назад, когда тот проходил обучение в его ордене и всячески пытался вывести его из себя. Они тогда сидели в библиотеке — Хонджун в который раз переписывал правила ордена, а Сонхва следил, чтобы тот не отлынивал.

Сейчас Сонхва вспоминает об этом с улыбкой — характер у Хонджуна не изменился за всё это время. Разве что сам Хонджун только повзрослел немного. И стал ещё красивее.

Тогда Хонджун всё пытался зазвать Сонхву в Пристань Лотоса, чтобы показать красоту мест, в которых провёл большую часть своей жизни. Чтобы прокатиться вместе на лодке по озёрам, тайком собрать лотосы и получить за это от строгого дедушки, в чьи угодья бы они заплыли. Но в то время Сонхва всегда отказывался от приглашения, бросая колкие слова в оправдание.

Но сейчас, сидя в маленькой деревянной лодке, окружённый лёгким ароматом лотосов, и глядя на то, как Хонджун одной рукой закидывает в рот уже очищенные семена, а второй запивает их любимой и неизменной «Улыбкой Императора», Сонхва понимает, что стоило согласиться на это предложение ещё шестнадцать лет назад.

Лучи солнца играют в догонялки по лёгкой ряби воды, теряются в длинных связанных красной лентой волосах Хонджуна, блестят на его шее и ключице, отражаясь от капель вина, стекающим по нежной коже. Сонхва от этого зрелища сглатывает и не может найти в себе силы отвернуться. Как и думать о чём-то, кроме того, как ему хочется слизать эти самые капли вина.

О том, что Хонджун, вообще-то, с ним разговаривает, он понимает только когда тот машет перед ним цветком лотоса.

— Хён!

— Ты что-то говорил? — отгоняя от себя непристойные мысли, спрашивает Сонхва.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Хонджун светит своей яркой улыбкой, чистит несколько семян и, не дожидаясь ответа, протягивает их, зажав между пальцев.

_Он и правда собирается кормить его с рук?_

Глядя на это, Сонхва понимает, что сейчас точно совершит какую-нибудь глупость (как будто он не готов на всё, ради Хонджуна), и он даже не останавливает свой порыв принять угощение прямо так. Единственное, что он не может — это смотреть на лицо Хонджуна, когда он осторожно обхватывает его пальцы губами, слегка прикусывает их, цепляя семена зубами, а после проводит по коже языком, словно извиняясь. И лишь отстранившись, Сонхва позволяет себе взглянуть на Хонджуна.

У того сбившееся дыхание, в потемневших глубоких глазах пляшут черти, а на губах играет такая самодовольная ухмылка, что её хочется лишь сцеловывать и слизывать. От этой картины Сонхва сам забывает, как дышать, а по коже пробегает целый табун мурашек. Он не говорит ни слова — не то боится нарушить атмосферу, не то просто не знает, как оправдать свои действия, — но Хонджуну это словно и не нужно.

В считанные мгновения Хонджун пересаживается ближе к нему, кладёт всё ту же руку на шею Сонхве и тянет его на себя, сразу же жадно касаясь его губ своими. Почти моментально поцелуй становится мягким и чувственным, и в нём Сонхва ощущает сладость вина и невысказанные признания и обещания. Он так долго об этом мечтал, что сейчас он лишь отдаётся на волю Хонджуна, поддаётся его напору и позволяет делать всё, что тот только захочет.

А Хонджун зарывается пальцами в волосы, стягивая заколку, прикусывает нижнюю губу и тихо стонет.

— Давай на берег выберемся, — хриплым голосом произносит Хонджун, отстраняясь и безуспешно пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Затуманенный желанием Сонхва способен выдавить из себя лишь согласное «мгм» да смотреть, как Хонджун гребёт к суше, периодически проводя языком по губам. И попробуй понять — он так дразнится или делает это неосознанно, пытаясь обуздать собственное вожделение. Но итог у этого один — член у Сонхвы стоит так, что становится больно, и если в ближайшие минуты Хонджун с этим ничего не сделает, то Сонхва совсем не уверен, что будет способен удержать себя в руках и не завалить Хонджуна сам.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Хонджун толкает лодку сильнее, и уже через считанные мгновения они ступают на землю. Сонхва тут же оказывается прижат к траве, Хонджун садится на его бёдра, прижимаясь к паху и жадно целуя. Он спускается к шее, прикусывает кожу, и Сонхва, не в силах сдержаться, стонет, отклоняя голову и давая больший доступ для ласк, подаётся телом навстречу и трётся членом о его бедро сквозь слои одежды.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, Сонхва-хён, — шипит Хонджун, оставляя яркий засос на нежной коже.

— Я шестнадцать лет терпел, Хонджун, имей совесть, — выдаёт Сонхва, не задумываясь. К чему это скрывать, когда его доводят до такого состояния одними лишь поцелуями.

— Зачем иметь совесть, когда я собираюсь поиметь кое-кого другого? — смеётся Хонджун, тут же развязывая пояс Сонхвы и распахивая верхние одеяния, лезет рукой под нижние и касается пальцами члена, дразня головку. Горячее дыхание возле уха обжигает, распаляя ещё сильнее — хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё сильнее, — и Сонхва может лишь подаваться навстречу ласкам, выгибая спину, и просить большего, зарываясь в растрёпанные волосы Хонджуна.

Как с него стягивают оставшуюся одежду, он даже не замечает — понимает это лишь когда Хонджун разводит его ноги в стороны и почти невесомо касается внутренней стороны бёдер. Сонхва хочет сказать, что это несправедливо — Хонджун ещё полностью одет, но вместо слов он издаёт громкий стон, потому что именно в этот момент его член обхватывают губами. Хонджун слегка задевает чувствительную кожу зубами, чтобы следом сразу же провести языком по всей длине и подразнить головку.

— Разденься, — сквозь стон просит Сонхва, отстраняя Хонджуна и проводя рукой по его щеке, тянет на себя и мягко целует. Не дожидаясь, пока Хонджун сам начнёт стягивать с себя одежду, Сонхва делает это сам — ему до трясущихся пальцев и подрагивающих век хочется наконец-то провести ладонью по гладкой коже и дотронуться до его члена не через слои ткани. Хонджун не мешает, но и не помогает — самодовольно улыбается в поцелуй, но, будто вспомнив о чём-то, резко останавливает Сонхву и, нащупав в траве мешочек, что до этого висел у него на поясе, ищет в нём что-то.

С победным «нашёл!» Хонджун сбрасывает с себя нижние одеяния и осторожно опрокидывает Сонхву обратно на землю. Он кусает его за мочку, шепчет обещания о том, что он сделает всё, чтобы ему было очень хорошо, просит раздвинуть ноги ещё шире, и, когда Сонхва подчиняется, медленно входит в него сразу двумя пальцами. Видимо, Хонджун искал какое-нибудь масло, но от этого особо легче не становится — Сонхва шипит, сжимает руками лежащие под ним одеяния, старается выровнять дыхание и расслабиться, отвлекаясь на успокаивающие слова и ласки.

Когда Хонджун вводит третий палец, ещё и под правильным углом, Сонхве начинает казаться, что ещё несколько таких движений, и он не выдержит — кончит прямо так. Но Хонджун, похоже, и правда читает его мысли — только вместо того, чтобы перестать его растягивать, пережимает ему член у основания, вызывая сиплый, полный разочарования, стон.

— Если ты сейчас же не войдёшь в меня, то другого шанса у тебя не будет — снизу всегда будешь ты, — Сонхва сам не знает, как смог выдавить из себя столь длинную фразу, но она срабатывает. Глухо прорычав, Хонджун вытаскивает из него пальцы, толкается в него одним движением и тут же замирает, зайдя на всю длину.

— Сам попросил, — хрипит Хонджун после жадного поцелуя, которым не дал Сонхве вскрикнуть от резкой боли. В ответ Сонхва лишь мычит, тянется к его губам, да подаётся навстречу — несмотря на неприятные ощущения, ему хочется, чтобы Хонджун уже начал двигаться, заставлял стонать, пока не сядет голос, и просто делал всё, чего только пожелает.

Мягкие и плавные толчки быстро сменяются рваными и почти грубыми, но Сонхве так даже больше нравится. Пока Хонджун входит в него под нужным углом, прижимается близко-близко, словно хочет врасти в него, зажимает его член между их телами, оставляет контрастирующие с резкими движениями лёгкие и невесомые поцелуи везде, докуда только может дотянуться — Сонхва готов отдавать ему всего себя до самой последней капли.

Закинув ноги Сонхвы себе за спину, Хонджун чуть отстраняется, берёт его член в руку, тут же начав двигать ею в такт толчкам, проводит языком по нижней губе, а после закусывает её, и у Сонхвы от этого зрелища и его действий закатываются глаза — ему слишком хорошо. Он откидывает назад голову, слегка приподнимается, чтобы Хонджуну было проще входить в него, и спустя несколько особо глубоких движений кончает, сжимаясь. Хонджуну же хватает ещё пары-тройки толчков, после которых он ложится на Сонхву, опираясь на локоть, медленно проводит кончиком носа по шраму напротив сердца, ключице, шее, и, добравшись до уха, шепчет тихое:

— Мы могли бы заниматься подобным уже очень давно, если бы кто-то сказал об этом ещё шестнадцать лет назад.

— А потом я бы страдал тринадцать лет без тебя ещё сильнее, чем мне пришлось, — бурчит Сонхва, спихивая Хонджуна с себя. — Ты тяжёлый.

— Не правда, ты носил меня на своей спине и ни слова тогда не сказал, — Хонджун только сейчас выходит из него, перекатывается на бок, и улыбается так ярко, что Сонхва уверен — когда-нибудь он ослепнет. Но пока он лишь нежно сцеловывает эту улыбку, проводя рукой по волосам Хонджуна. — Извини, что тебе пришлось из-за меня тяжко.

— Кто-то сам говорил, что между нами нет места для «спасибо» и «прости», — Сонхва мягко улыбается и накидывает на них верхние одеяния Хонджуна. Тот жмётся к нему, словно кот, кладёт голову на плечо и обнимает, тихо посмеиваясь куда-то в шею Сонхве. — Ты чего?

— Просто подумал о том, сколько же правил Облачных Глубин мы сейчас нарушили.

— Мы в Пристани Лотоса, если ты забыл, — вздыхает Сонхва. Знал бы Хонджун, сколько правил своего ордена он нарушил из-за него за всё это время, то не смеялся бы сейчас.

— Нужно будет повторить, только уже у тебя дома, — заговорщицки бросает Хонджун, поглаживая бок Сонхвы.

— Не дразни, а то повторять придётся здесь и сейчас, только со сменой позиций.

— Мне всегда нравилось тебя дразнить, Сонхва-хён, — сейчас Хонджун напоминает маленького ребёнка — с надутыми от наигранной обиды щеками и хитрым взглядом.

— Я знаю, — только и отвечает Сонхва, обнимая его крепче.

Хоть он и ругался на него постоянно — без постоянных шуток и приставаний от Хонджуна жизнь Сонхвы была бы совсем другой. И он не уверен, что она бы ему понравилась.


End file.
